CV301 consists of a poxvirus-based immunotherapy encoding transgenes for B7.1, intercellular adhesion molecule-1, leukocyte function-associated antigen-3, Carcinoembryonic Antigen and Mucin-1 based on a non-replicating Modified Vaccinia Ankara (MVA) vector. Five subjects with recurrent NSCLC following platinum-based chemotherapy have been treated with CV301 in combination with Nivolumab (four subjects) or pembrolizumab (one subject). Four patients are evaluable for response. One (25%) complete radiological response and three (75%)cases of disease stabilization have been observed. Treatment is well tolerated and the adverse event profile is similar to immune checkpoint inhibitor monotherapy. Overall, 12 patients have been enrolled in this multicenter study. The study has completed accrual and data are being prepared for publication. An abstract based on this study has been accepted for poster presentation at the Annual Meeting of the European Society of Medical Oncology (ESMO) in November 2019.